the new guy
by PLAINAWESOME
Summary: please do not hate this story and i am new so please no hate and maybe you could like this story and review ?
1. Chapter 1

Author note

Hello readers of Fanfiction this is my first story on this wonderful siteand I might make mistakes so yeah well if I done this upload right this should be a happy tree friend story so please review and this is my first oc in this story and I will now start this story. Please no hate or flame or I hunt you down and rip your heart… enjoy!

? Pov

I started to walk into this so called town name happy tree town. I heard this place was under a spell or something. I forgot and I don't care. I go anywhere if it can get me away from my old house man I hate it there. My name is Drake just Drake no last name or middle name none of that shit. Some people are animals like bear, rabbit, or even a freaking bird. Nope not me I am a dragon. You never see much dragons around the world. Well it simple why we are rare… People shit themselves when they see us and run. Now how do you think we feel when that happens to us. So here my background first like said early I am a dragon and my name is Drake. Unlike other dragons I still growing my wings and learning to control my fire skills. Yet I left my old place for a good reason, it because my Mom and Dad are the fucking king and queen. They also make me like them. I have over 30 brothers and sisters that are all older then me and my parents are trying to get me to mate. I mean I just 15 and last time I check it 18 to mate. Then they take my fun away, by making me study and learn manners. All I want to do is play Xbox online and hang out with my friends. This happen to me a lot. So I pack up my belongings and left home, so I basely run away.

That was 2 week ago. I have no money and nothing to eat or drink and I lost in the fucking woods at night time. So I piss of like a motherfucker and I think I going to die in these wood. Great just great what am I going to do now. The only thing I remember in my study is that dragons have very strong teeth and claws made to hunt anyone else and eat them! I am not going to become a fucking cannibal just for food. I remember at my old place that my family try to get me to eat stuff like, fried rabbit, cook legs, or even people who are still alive! I also had a habit of pissing off my whole family when I don't act or eat like them. So they might ground me or if I did something like cuss or get a C in my classes they lock me up and throw me in the dungeon for a week with no water or anything to eat so I super skinny. I swear the guards look like they going to rape me one day. Well not today bitch. I look at the ground to think of a happy time in my life.

I have none. My brothers and sisters say I was not meant to be born or I was adopted . I ask my parents if they love me. They said no. I know a mom or dad would never say that to a kid but my parent said like it was nothing. I clutch my hand in a fist and punch the nearest thing in sight. But thanks to my luck I had a tree. I withdrew my hand to see it bleeding. I look in my bag for something to stop the bleeding. Nothing. All I saw was a knife I took just in case. It wasn't the best of knife but kill if use right. An idea pop in my head, but this idea was a bad idea.

Suicide. I could just end it all here right now, I mean who going to miss me my parent don't love me and my brothers and sisters forget who I am most of the time. I pick up the blade and took it close to my neck and close my eyes. I felt a tear drop on the blade and look to see what I look like. Fuck up of Couse, I have many cuts and bruises from trees and last but not least my soul less eyes. Pure gray they were once a nice blue but not it empty gray. I throw the knife at a tree. "What am I doing." I yelled to myself. I saw a faint red color liquid on the tip of the blade. I walk up to it to see it closer. Blood, no my blood, I took the blade from the tree and I had a second yet crazy idea. Blood is a liquid and I am thirsty.

I lick my blood from the blade and my eyes shot open. Good it taste good and it blood. I felt something snap in me, and I took the blade once more and place it on my wrist and slowly slit it across. I drop the blade in a hurry. The pain the sweet sweet pain." I said to myself and without hesitate I place my mouth on my cut wrist and start to drink blood. For some reason I was taking big gulps of it. I did for at least a minute or two and snap to reality. I slowly took my wrist out from my mouth and saw the cut was still bleeding and it had some fang marks on it. I felled on the ground when I realize the pain I did to myself. I stood up and took the blade to see it had blood on it.

"No I not drinking my blood again."I said to myself as I put the blade back in the bag I had. I walk for a good 15 minutes when the after affects from my little drink took affect. I barely could see and I just saw a sigh put if I guess right this place could be happy tree town. I look up and saw it was morning time. I barely made out what people were saying towards me. The next I know I pass out on the ground,

Sniffle's Pov

I was working my medical files for patents when all of a sudden I saw Cuddles and Toothy busting in through the door with a person I never saw here before. "SNIFFLE WE NEED HELP NOW." The yellow rabbit yelled to the blue anteater. "We founds this person at the town gate and he pass out in front of us." Said Toothy who was more clam then Cuddles. Several morns were heard from the pass out body. "Well put him in the medical room so I can help him and get my two nurses." Order sniffle.

Drake's Pov

Pain, that was what I felt, and I heard two or more people yelling to each other. I pass out once more. "Hey wake up sir." Said a voice I never heard before in my life. I groan as I lift my head up to see a pink figure looking at me. "who are you." I said but I was to weak so I drop my head on what felt like a pillow. "My name is giggles and who are you." The who person who name was giggles ask me. "My name it Drake and where the fuck am I." Ask Drake. "Well first please watch your tone with a women, and second you are in Dr. Sniffle's medical office." Said Giggles. "Ok Thank so uh how did I get here." Ask Drake "Well two of my friends found you at the gate of the town and carry you here. "Said giggles. "Ok so when can I leave." Ask Drake. "Well first in need to ask you a few questions." Said giggles. "Ok as long it has nothing to weird ok." Said Drake.

"Ok then Date of birth."

"I do not know."

Well ok so yeah full name please."

"Drake just Drake."

"Uh ok then species."

"Dragon. "

"Oh well last question what is your age."

"15"

"Well those are all of the question so far and I understand you are a dragon." Ask Giggles.

"Yeah but I friendly." Said Drake.

Author note. So how was it and don't worry I get better a oh and if you want to submit a cool idea or any cool things like what I should write either pm me or do it on the review. And if you to sent your oc for some fun in my storys here a forum.

Name-

Age-

Species-

Gender-

Bio-(optional)

Likes-

Dislikes-

History-(optional)

Other-


	2. the shadow

Author note

Thanks anyone who reads this oh and special thanks to MewMew71 for giving me a review and senting a oc to this story so here it is.

Drake's Pov

I was about to get up when Giggles put a paw on my shoulder. "Hold up just because you are up and walking doesn't mean you can leave." Giggles said to me.

"Well look I feel fine if you can maybe tell me where those friends of you're so I can say thanks and maybe somewhere so I can get a job." Ask Drake.

"Well trust you do not want a job here or anywhere in this town." Giggles warn me.

"Well I spent the last two weeks in those forest and I did something I regnant." Said Drake remembering his cut wrist.

"Fine if you want to stay here and get a job try going around the town and while you're at it try to meet some of the town folks and please watch out Flippy." Warn giggles as she left.

Drake sigh as he went to look at himself in a mirror. He had some color back and no more cuts and he looks even skinnier. Yet his eyes were weird. He had one eye blue and the other was the same soul less gray.

Drake went out the door and peak in one of the door. He saw a sight that he will not forget. He could not even tell which kind of animal it was. The poor thing had it guts out and some bones were broken and gone. The thing had no legs and arms. Last but not least the head was smash in and the brain was cut in half.

Drake back up from the door. "Hello sir are you lost." Said a voice behind Drake. Drake turn around to see a tall figure. " Uh yeah so who are you." Ask Drake . "Ahhh who said that." Scream the tall figure. "Uh down here dude." Said Drake.

"Oh well hi there red lizard I am Lumpy." Said Lumpy to Drake

Drake who felt a little upset about Lumpy comment. "First off I am a dragon not a fucking lizard and second I Drake ok." Drake said to Lumpy.

"Ok Bye." Said Lumpy leaving.

"Are you kidding me did he just leave and ignore my threat man he dump." Said Drake to himself

One hour later after Drake found his way outside.

Drake's Pov

I walk outside and saw lots of animals I never seen before. At my old house I never saw any animals expect dragons. Any other animals are dinner for us. I remember that I was hungry. I look around and this is what I saw.

Some people driving, the town people playing, a mime doing tricks, a shadow that moving in the shadows. Wait what.

I looked at the shadow and could not make out the shape. I was about to walk up to the shadow when a trunk pass in front of me and it nearly hit me! After the trunk pass the shadow was gone.

I start to walk away think to myself. Who was that. What was it and why do I feel like drink blood. The last thought got me think more. Why do I feel like this. Am I turning into a cannibal or worst. Yet as I was think I was also looking at the ground so I bump into somebody.

"Oh sorry sir I wasn't looking were I was going." I said to the person I bump in to.

"Hey it you." Said the person.

"What." I said as I said to the figure which was actually two people.

One was a yellow rabbit with pink rabbit slippers.

The other was a purple beaver with his two front teeth sticking out.

"Yeah you were knock out when you walk into town." Said the yellow rabbit

"Man we for a little we were saying you might have die." Said the purple beaver.

"Well thank you and my name is Drake."

"My name is Cuddles and this is."

"HI I am toothy." Toothy said as he cut off Cuddles.

"Ok so is there any where I can get a job." Drake as the two.

"I think maybe at the mall there should be some jobs there." Said Cuddles

"Thanks you guys." Drake said as he walk away

LATER

As I walk into the mall I saw the shadow once. Then boom gone I start to think I was crazy until the shadow was in front of me.

"Ok who or what are you." I ask the shadow.

Then the shadow took a form. Then it spoke.

" HI I Nyelly." Said the shadow

Author note ok I end it here special thanks to MewMew71 for sending me a oc and sorry it was short and I didn't really did much but I work better next time and go to the first chapter if you need the oc forum


	3. Chapter 3 tons of blood

Author note

Hey what readers I know that my chapters are going to fast and have bad grammar but I trying my best so I try to make this super long

Chapter 3 tons of blood

Nyelly's Pov

Oops looks like the kid could have not even took a joke. Guess that was the way to meet him. Oh well he not anger. I hope. "Sorry to scare you." Said Nyelly picking up Drake. "No it ok it just I am new here and all." Drake said dusting off his body from any dirt.

"Well any way I'm Nyelly."

"I'm Drake."

"You know I never seen your kind before." Kyelly told him.

"I would guess that I mean you barely see a dragon with your life." Drake said thinking his species are a little hostel.

"Well you look like a kind person."Kyelly told him.

From what she can see is he is younger and smaller then her and he look like he never eats. His skin is all red and some orange on his belly. Hands and feet are really sharp. His eyes are two colors. One is blue and is full of life. The other is a dark gray. Like there is no life in that one eye. Yet even for a dragon his wings are small and his tail is a little too small.

"Well why are you here in the mall." Nyelly ask him

"Well I looking for a job, and why were you in that alley." Drake ask her.

"Well for one thing I love the color black and the shadows and hate people who are stupid like Lumpy." Nyelly said to Drake.

"Oh so anything else." Ask Drake.

Nyelly likes the smell of fresh men but she was not going to tell him that. "Well enough about me what about you." Nyelly said trying to change the subject.

Drake's pov

Of course she ask me that but I was nervous so I try my best not to talk about anything weird.

"Well first I am only 15 and uhh I love games, pizza, fire, and lava. My parents never love me, and for I can care THEY CAN FUCKING DIE AND I WISH THERE WERE NEVER MY REAL PARENTS I WILL FUCKING TAKE A KNIFE AND KILL MYSELF LIKE I ALMOST DID IN THE WOODS THEN DRINK MY BLOOD." Drake yelled but manly to himself. Every in the mall heard him and look at him.

"Ok look relax ok let take you somewhere ok." Nyelly told Drake putting a paw on his shoulder

Drake would have kill or injury anyone who touches him but her paw felt relaxing. "Ok but please don't hate me or kill me." Drake said.

"Nope I never harm a person in a my life." Nyelly said to Drake.

LATER AT THE DOCTER

Drake's Pov

Crap that how I feel and worst I told what I nearly did in the forest. As I sigh I looked at my cut wrist. It was still healing, the blade cut deep and I remember how the blood felt as it went down my throat. The relief of my throat having a liquid and the pure bloodlust, oh god I want to murder someone to taste the there blood and hear them begging for mercy and for me not to kill them.

My eyes shot open, and I was think to myself, what the fuck no way I kill someone I mean drinking my own blood is close to being a cannibal but murdering and killing a person then drink there blood as they scream and beg and I just act happy to feel them die.

No that not me I never do that. Maybe one more time would not hurt, I still have the blade and I just do it one more time and then never again. "Hey Nyelly I going to the bathroom ok." I said to her. "Ok don't be long you be up soon." She told me

IN THE BATHROOM

I walk into the bathroom as I open a stall and close then lock the door. I sat on the toilet and look at the blade closely. It was a hunting knife so it was small but from I know it just what I need. I took the sharp part of it and place it on my wrist the one that wasn't cut…yet.

I took a few deep breaths and silt my wrist." Yes the pain my god it feel so good." I said in a voice that wasn't even my voice yet it sounded more evil. The cut was deep and fairly long. I couldn't hold back. I start to place the wrist in my mouth. As I was sucking my sweet and sour I start to drive my tongue in the cut. I move my tongue all around in my wrist and even felt my bone, and I love every single drop of blood in my mouth I don't care if it wrong.

I felt somewhat emo for cutting myself but hey who cares I not love by my family. "Would Drake please report to the office. My fun over I guess. I took my wrist out of my mouth and saw I did a lot of damaged to my arm. The cut was big and barely had blood left. The bone was showing, and then I remember how can I hide this. I took a couple of paper towels but that failed. Yet I saw out of the corner of my eyes a cloth. It was blue and not to forget dirty but for some reason.

"Who cares it a little dirty and it might go to my blood stream but you know what who cares I might die or worst but it was fun to get a little drink." I said to myself as I took the cloth and tie it around my wrist. As I pass by I saw how I look in the mirror. My eyes were no longer blue or gray.

My eyes were the color of pure blood. I start to laugh as I felt a part of me die inside and a new one came out. I walk out of the bathroom and head straight to the doctors room.

DOCTOR'S ROOM

"Ok so how do you feel drake." The doctor ask me who was sniffles.

"Well to be honest doc I think I'm a little crazy, craving blood, and a little hungry." I said as I look at him licking my lips and think how I could get some meat.

"Well do you feel like a crazy fucking cannibal." Sniffles ask me but felt like he knew what was going to happen

I look straight at him and said. "Look I think I am a little cannibal but please listen I need help, I never hurt anyone and I just start to drink my blood I need help ok." I said as I was about to cry as I remember I am crazy.

Sniffles sigh as he took something out and put it behind him. "Let go into the forest real quick ok." He told me

IN THE WOODS

Drake's pov

"So why are we out here dude." I ask trying to be chill.

"Look we have too many crazy people and we can't have any more so I going to kill you." He said.

"Well in that case wait what." I said shock

He pulls a gun out on me.

"It was nice to meet just don't make this any harder than it is ok." He said as he took out a gun and aim it at my forehead.

I got on my knees and told him "Please have mercy I want to live i-i-i- I try and control myself." I told him as I felt tears go down my face.

Instead he whack me in the head with the end of the gun.

"Ok I shoot you in the legs so you bleed to death." He said as he shot me twice in the kneecap

Pain and pain and more fucking pain. "You fucking bastard why did you do that." I said as I start to cry and fell on the forest floor.

"Goodbye." Was all he said to me as he went back to town

LATER

Fuck not again not feaking again. I look around to see a lake full of electives eels, great no water, I thought to myself. Yet I saw a berry bush close by. I look at my knees, then had two small yet painful wounds holes, and I have no clue how to use my survival skills or what in these woods. I try to crawl and lucky that I can still do that. As I finally got close to the berries I saw there were blue and small. "Yes I think this might be blueberry if I right." I said to myself as I pick one. I took a couple and then put them in my mouth. First I just roll them with my tongue and then I bite on them. They were the best thing I had in a while since I barely eat. After I ate most of them I felt thirsty. I look at my arms, they both had cuts and then it hit me. I drink more blood I lost most in my legs. If I going to die might as well die with a nice diet.

I took out the knife and put it lower on my left arm and took more deep breaths and silt it like always. I start to drink and drink until I felt something in me snap and then I just lost it. I took the blade and silt my arm three more times and took turns on each cut. The blood kept going down my throat and I was loving every second and then I was getting a little bored.

I stop drink my own blood try to get up and after a while I crawl to the lake. I saw my image. My teeth and tongue were a blood red, and my arms were so fuck up I surprise I still alive and then my eyes were a blood red, but then I saw some fish. "Fish have a little blood and meat could help." I said to myself.

I took a few deep breaths and put my hand in and try to grab a fish. After about 5 minutes I grab one. It was somewhat small but hey I don't care, and I stare at it and took a huge bite, and rip the fish's head off.

The blood gush out and I start to chew. It was gross but it was good enough for me not to puke. I keep on chewing and start to swallow it and after a few minute I was done with it head and start to take bits and pieces of it body. After 15 minutes I was done. "Ah that was good." I said to myself as I look up to see it was night time. I try my best to sleep but my dreams had to be a bitch.

IN DRAKE'S DREAM

I open my eyes to see I was back in my old house. I hate this place so much, then it skips me to the dinner room, how I get here and why this room, I was going to move until I notice I was tie up in a rope and this rope was made so food couldn't run away.

Then a knife came down and stab me in the gut, and I start to cough up blood and then a second knife came and cut my legs of, but before I could scream three knifes came and off my arms , tail, and then my head.

I woke up in a start, and then I saw it, and it was had blood red eyes and I knew straight up that I was about to be a meal for a very hungry and unnatural animal, no this was no animal but my other side and it smile showing teeth that were sharp as a sword.

"Hello Drake." The monster said.

Author note

Me: yes over 2000 word awesome

Drake: Wait am I going to die

Me: well you might if I fell like it

Drake: for the love of god please review so he can't kill me *Runs away*

Thanks you for reading.


	4. Just some more ocs

Author note

Ok this is not part of my story this is to show you guys two new oc and one from my friend.

Name: Crimson/ Blood Crimson

Age: 14

Gender: Boy

Species: Wolf

Appearance: White fur, and he has a white tail with red streaks in on his tail. He has three different eye colors. All have a meaning. When his eyes are green it means he is relax and will love nature, oh he is super fast for some reason. Next is blue, which means he can go under water for as long as he want and can control water as well or he is tried. Next is red, which is one you never want to see. This means he out for vengeance or revenge and bloodlust. He has a gray hoodie and on the back is his assassin symbol which is a skull on fire with two blade stab in it. One in the neck and the other is in the right eye. He has black pants. Can do parkour

Flip side: this can only happen if he eats too much meat or get blood in his mouth. When flip he has red fur and black streaks on his tail. When he kills he drink his victims blood. To get him back to normal you need to hit him hard in the head or a nutshot, but note he get mad when he back to normal so make sure a girl hits him.

Name: Switch

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Species: Fox

Appearance: Is small but is very though. He has two eye and fur color. On one side he has yellow fur and on that side his eye is blue, and the other side he has blue fur and on that side he has a yellow eye. He has no cloth just plain fur, because he kind of poor, and his job pays him in coins while other get at least 100 bucks, and worst his boss is Lumpy. The reason he get pay poor is because he has a power when he bites someone he can take control of their body, so he is a prankster and the whole town hate him and they might even take him to the forest and murder him. This happens a lot.

NOW FOR MY FRIEND OC

Name: Ishine Kuro

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Species: Dragon warrior/ Human/soul reaper

Appearance: Animal form: Is around Lumpy's height but more muscles. Red scales, and only black pants. No shoes. He has weird tattoos on his body. ( think of Renji's tattoos from bleach well that what he told me) red wings and has the power of fire and he also have armor on him. Black eyes.

Human form: Taller and red hair that is spiky, still has the tattoos and he can carry his weapon more easier, which is shikai:X and Banlkai: Tansei X ( Note I know nonthing about bleach so yeah I just writing what he gave me sorry) Still no shirt or shoes just black pants. He has the ability to transform to human to dragon. He also drake's brother

Author note

Ok those are my two new oc and my friends oc, so now BROFIST

BROFIST BELONGS TO PEWDIEPIE and please sent in your own oc's byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	5. Drake's brother

Author note

Yes two chapter one day, if you are confuse I made a chapter about some oc and now a real part

Drake's pov

It been at least a few minutes of me looking at this thing, th-this demon or monster. I was scare to move or to even take in some air. I know I should have listen to him.

My only brother that love me and taught me things. His name was Ishine Kuro, and he was special. Just like me he wasn't at home, and yes he was love by many people. He taught me when I was 7 and he was so cool at school , but I think because he was a soul reaper and also a dragon warrior and a human.

How this happen is cause since he was second to first , it said the first 5 born were going to be special. He never hit me like my other brothers and sisters, no he took care of me, but I never found out why he always wear just black short pants and all the weird tattoos on him. Plus he has a sweet ass sword. Man wish he was here now, cause this thing look hunger.

Before I could react it jump on me, and it was heavy as fuck. It smile at me ,and then bit down on my neck and start to drink it. Then while it still had it fangs in my neck it took one hand and slash at me and over and over until I saw my bones and ribcage.

"Hey you." Scream a random voice. Right before I black out I saw a tall figure and it had a sword. Blackness was what I saw next. "Hey wake up come on wake up please." Said a voice that sounded so close my brother's wait could it be. I open my eyes to see a tall dragon with red scales and short black pants with a sword, plus he had some armor. "Good your awake Drake." Said my brother "Ishine I I i." Before I could finish I start to cough up blood and some of it was black. "Ssshhh don't talk you going to be fine okay relax you lost a lot of blood." Said Ishine rubbing my head.

"What happen am I dead." I ask him. "No no you still alive ok your not dead thank god." Said Ishine cleaning up my face from blood. My brother can sometimes listen and talk to the dead so I thought I was gone from the alive world nope not yet. "My neck and body they were attack how do they look." I ask my brother. "That thing almost ate your heart okay but do not look down." Reassuring my brother told me. Yet I still look down. My body was nearly rip apart and I saw my heart beating but barely, and worst my some of my bones were gone. "Kill me." Was I could say. "What no Drake I not killing you , but I know there is a town nearby here maybe a place they can help you ok." Ishine told me. "No look didn't you told me there is a way to bring the dead back for a price." I ask him. "Yes but it close but I can't handle you dying and I have to go human form and last who knows what thing can eat your soul.

"ISHINE." I scream at him. "You going to cut my throat and take me there and bring me back ok so please just do it." I said as I show him my neck. "What happen to your wrist?" He told me. I look at my cut wrist. " I kind of cut my self and I start to drink my blood." I said as I looked at him. "Okay never do that again ok." He said in a firm yet gentle voice. "Ok now kill me." I said as I look up so he could cut me.

Ishine's pov

I took my sword and look at it as it still had blood from that demon early and then Drake. "Ok please don't go up or down stay with me ok." I said to him as he shook his head yes. I took the edge of the blade cut his throat. No sound, no motion, or his life. I look at his body his heart stop beating, ribcage broken and some gone, and his neck it was cut bad it drip blood and the rest was on the edge of my sword. Blood Drake's blood. I turn into a human and saw Drake soul sitting next to his now dead body with a hand under chin. "You just died and your bored." I ask his soul "Yep I mean look at mean I hate the color blue." Drake Said to me.

"Ok let go Drake." I said grabbing his dead body and walking. Then I saw a second soul, it was scares and it was running away from a shadow. " DEMON." I shouted as I grab my sword and run to kill the demon

Author note

Drake: AM DEAD WTH PA

ME: what you be back…maybe.

Drake: MAYBE ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME,

Me: look at the story your throat was silt.

Me: Can you found out who the second guy was.

Hint: He was a new oc

Now thanks to my friend for giving me a oc and now BROFIST

BROFIST BELONGS TO PEWDIEPIE


	6. THE DEMON and Switch

Author note

So yeah drake is dead or is he

Drake: Nope I sure I dead

Me: Oh then go back to being dead

Ishine's Pov

I start to run when the sprit stop me. "You have to help me please I don't want to go hell I still young." It said "Ok say with my brother." I said to it. I look at the demon and saw it was not as big as I thought it was going to be bigger. Oh well it be faster. I run up and jump and then slash at it at least a good 5 to 8 times. It smile and run past me. It took away to notice the demon was going to his brother and the other person. Before I could walk to stop it. My feet was stuck, I look down to see my feet was stuck in a goo or something and it was growing! "DRAKE RUN NOW." I scream to my brother. Drake turn and so did the other sprit. Be the demon grab them both and I notice it grew as tall as a building.

Nyelly's pov

I smash Sniffles's head against the wall as other watch. "WHERE IS DRAKE." I scream at him. " h-h-he-a-at-the-forest." He said. Lucky for him I don't kill. So I drop him on the floor. "Why is he in the forest ." I ask him to hear screaming outside. "This is not over ok if Drake dead I have you in jail." I scald at him. When I got outside I saw nothing. Then like a quick screen flash I saw it. A monster big as a building, and a person that isn't a animal. "Ok stand back people." Said a police man but it was lumpy. "Hey what going on." I ask him. "Well I don't know I was told to keep you all here." He told us. But I saw something in the hands. It was blue and small, but I think, and only think. "Drake." I said aloud

Ishine' s Pov

I try to break free of the goo. No luck. "Leave them alone you bastard." I scream at the monster and it just laught as it held Drake over his head as it lean it head backward and drop him. " NOOOOOOOOOO." Was all I heard,I close my eyes not wanting to see my brother die again. Then a sick cracking noise. Opening my eyes only to see Drake on the ground and the other demon I kill early next to him. The bigger demon was dead with it head smash open. The small demon look at Drake soul and then his dead body. "Leave him only." I said to it. It just smile towards me and show it teeth. Sharp as my sword, no wonder he bit threw Drake's neck and body, those claw were scary. Then it went up to me and spoke. 'Don't worry Ishine my brother dead as you heard I crack his skull open, but you also kill your brother. "What do you mean." I ask it. "Let me tell you a little story as why I am dead." It said

Demon Old memory.

"Hey brother I be back." A voice said. "Ok be safe Brake." Said a older person. "Man I love life." Said Brake as he pick up a flower and smell it. "Hey mikey what for dinner." I ask him. "Brother I be honest with you I have no clue so what do you want." My brother Mikey ask told me. "Oh then maybe leafs.' I said as I pick up leafs and show it to him. "Very funny how about some real food." He told me. "Ok then let have burgers." I said as I got the meat. "Ok I get the fire start." Mikey told me.

After Dinner

In Mikey mind

Man I hate my brother so fucking much. The only reason I acting nice is because my parent want him dead and to grab his heart for a old fashion and scary yet fucking awesome ritual. But we need a happy heart from a kid 5-15 and he was 15 so yeah. We try a other heart but failed, so we do need a happy heart. Plus it said to gave us all unlimited power to rule THE WORLD. HAHAHAHAHAHAH

Brake's Pov

"Hey bro why are we still here, I mean I love it here but I want to go home, don't you know it unsafe at night." I told my brother. "Well I guess your right come here well quick." Mikey ask me. So I walk over to him. "Hey Brake are you happy." He ask me. "Yeah why Mikey." I ask him. "Because I going to kill you and rip out your heart for mom and dad." He told me with no emotion. "Hahaha, that funny Mikey you are kidding right." I ask him. He took out a knife. I was going to scream but he stab me in the throat, then start to slice me open, before I die, this were my last words."fuck you." I said as he laugh telling me I was never love. Then he smash my ribs and rip out my heart. I was then a little soul, like any other dead person I was blue, but I was not done with him. I did my best not to cry and grab the knife from my corpse and look at him. "DIE YOU SOME OF BITCH." I scream with a demon laugh as I turn into a blue sprit and a gray outline of myself, and threw the knife at his leg. He scream loud and then with my new fangs and claws and start to claw at him and then devour his body, and when he was a ghost, I claim his soul and now I wander these woods ever since then.

Ishine's Pov

"So your brother kill you and then your ate him twice wow you really fuck up." I told him. "Yes but now I must go, but I see you later." He said as he left but I saw it , small but there, a tear. I never saw anything evil cry, he still was good, kind of. "Hey you what your name." I ask the other ghost. "Oh of my name is Switch." IHe told me. "Oh how you die here." I ask him. "Oh let do a quick flash black.

Switch Flash black.

Switch Pov

I was walking in the town as other people made fun of me. I just flip them off and kept walking. People hate me cause I have a little habit of taking control of them with my powers. But I cut it short and let say that when I bite someone I can control their body. So they get mad at me. I know it kind of mean, but with my old life I don't gave a living fuck about anyone. So when they got feed they tie me up and stab me in the nuts, leg, arm, then in both of my eyes. After three days I die. After a week I found that big thing and run into you dude.

Ishine's Pov

"Ok one more thing before we go, and it has to do with Drake." I said as he got up. "Ok what is it." He ask "Why did you cut yourself and drink your blood." I ask him. He was clam then busted in tears. Screaming something about his eyes, and something about suicide and then a crazy bloodlust." Drake clam down I not mad just worried." I told him. "Ok well first when I was in the forest, I grab the knife I had in my book bag, and I was sick of life and then I thought maybe if I kill myself then everything will be fine, so when I remember what I was doing I threw the knife I cut my neck a little. So then I saw the blood on the tip of the blade and thought maybe if I got maybe I little blood in me I could think of it as a liquid. So I silt my wrist and then start to drink my blood. Then I faint at the town. Then after a while I was in a bathroom and cut my wrist again but this was more crazy, I was trying to hurt myself, and then when I was drag here I eat blueberry, but there was a pond but full of elective eels, and I thought my blood could help my thirst, but then I cut myself three more times and then I just lost it. Then that thing came and so did you." Drake told all of it to me. "Okay but stop doing it I don't want you to hurt yourself ok." I told him. "yep."

After walking a while

"How much longer." The two kids ask me at the same time. "Look the place we looking for is very though to find and may not even be real." I told then, then I walk into a temple wall. "Ow ok we found it." I told them as I heard cheers of happiness.

IN THE TEMPLE

"Ok all you have to do is walk in the room and think of life ok that all." I told them as they walk in the room. "Good job for finding me a host. "Said a voice behind me. I look to see Brake. With that creepy smile. "What do you mean host." I ask him reaching for my sword but then stop. "Oh don't worry your brother going to be fine, all I going to do is when he is alive I going to go in him and well you see, oh you trap by my spell so yeah so you soon." He then walk away. After a while I heard Drake scream. " DRAKE GET OUT OF THERE." I yelled at him. Then I Switch body but him alive get toss into a wall. I heard him crying in pain. I regain my ability to move, but then saw Drake. He look up. His eyes where red and with some black, and then he smile, and then I realized that it wasn't Drake, no it was Brake in Drake body. "Get out of him you monster." I yelled at him. "Don't worry I let him be but note we are two, and if he gets mad or drinks blood you see me, so until that bye Ishine." Said Brake before Drake body fell to the ground. I run up and pick him up. He open his eyes, which were blue. "Ishine." He said in a whisper "What Drake what do you want." "Well now that you said that how about a pizza." He said in his normal mood. "Yeah pizza." Said Switch behind me." Switch didn't you say something about a town." I ask looking a Switch. "Yep but it pretty far." He said looking at me. I transform into a dragon. "Well then I fly us there, and whiling flying Drake see if you can take pointers ok ." I said to them both as I pick them up

One very scarcer ride for Drake and Switch

"Is that the place."

"Yep."

"OK then let go."

Drake's Pov

I look all around and saw a few people, manly Nyelly, Cuddles, and Toothy. One I saw sniffles, I start to growl and try to break free from my brother grip just so I can air surprise that motherfucking. "Drake what wrong you only growl if you mad or a camper kill you and I am sure it not the camper thing." My brother try to clam me down. I point to sniffles and said." That some of bitch drag me in the woods, then he shot and left me for dead." I said as I start to growl more. When we land I try to run and kill the blue motherfucking. "Drake clam down I not letting you kill him. "Who me." Said sniffles as he walk up and poke me in my gut. So I kick him in the face. " SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND RAPE YOU BITCH." I yelled at him. Once more everyone was staring at me. "Ok dude chill." Ishine told me. "NO I WILL CHILL I GOING TO FUCKING MURDER THIS BLUE MOTHERFUCKER AND THEN I BURN HIM." I yelled more. "Ok I know how you get but murder not the answer." He said to me. "Fine." I said and finally relax and got out of my brother grips. Sniffles runs away like a little bitch he is. "Hey Drake how are you." Said a voice behind me. I look to see Nyelly. "Oh hi Nyelly how was your day." I ask trying to be relax. "Nothing much what about you." She ask me. "Well let see firsy I got bit by a demon, then my brother, which is this guy. I said as I point to my brother, and kept talking."His name is Ishine, then I made him kill me, and then we meet Switch. At the mention of Switch's name people got angry but said nothing. "Then my brother try to kill a big as fuck demon *cough he failed cough* And then made the demon smaller brother and finally when we got to a temple me and Switch was alive, but now the smaller demon is now in me, so pretty normal for me." I said at last

Author note

Ok done so sorry for any sniffles fan out there, but yeah Drakes alive

Drake: FUCK YEAH!

Me: For Now

Drake:* sad face*

Me: * troll face* Please send in a oc


	7. ISHINE DEMON

Author note

Ok this is the last chapter but with a very sick ending hahahahha.

Ishine's Pov

I was walking down the street with Switch, and Drake to a house that one of the tree friends gave us, which was really nice, despite Drake little anger talk to uh what was his name, oh it was sniffles, uh I think.

Later at the new house.

Drake and Switch start to order pizza, and they found a xbox with internet, so they were quiet. Until they went in a lobby with campers. So they were yelling, but I was used to it. Then the pizza came, which I pay for it, and later, after washing up. "Hey I going to the woods, so be safe, and Drake." "What." He said as he look at me. "Don't burn the house down, if any of us die we can't come back. "Yeah like any other place." Drake said back to me. "No I learn that if any of the tree friends die, then come back, but not us, why no clue, so don't die, or kill anyone." I said to them as I left to the woods.

IN THE WOODS

I was bored so I figure training could be an opinion and maybe this time the demon I kill stays dead, unlike Brake, but if he dead, so would have Drake, and Switch. I sat on the ground and start to mediated, and wait to fight.

IN A WORLD THAT NOT THE FOREST.

I open my eyes to see a demon in front of me. I got up and took out my sword, and ran up to the demon. Then it smashes me to the ground. In the real world I make a small movement but nothing to dangerous. I hope this demon isn't a vastal, those can kill a captain, and I am a captain. I took a deep breath and active my bankai, my bankai is when both my hands are two swords. One is a flaming sword hotter than the sun. Then the other was made of ice, cold enough to freeze anything it touches. I swing and swing but my attacks did nothing. Then it smashes me and kill me, well not real me, the fake me. I start to scream super loud.

Drake's pov

Me and switch were playing Halo and Call of duty, but took a break , but manly because there was a camper in every match. So we had what was ever left of the pizza, and then I a scream. It took me a while to figure out that it was Ishine voice. "Switch I think Ishine hurt stay here okay." "Ok but come back in one piece." He warn me.

AT THE FOREST

I look all around the forest, and figure I was lost. But then Ishine start to scream more and I followed the voice. Later I saw him and I try to talk to him. "Ishine are you ok." I ask getting close to him. "Go." He said in a whisper. "Why you were screaming your head off, and you want me to leave you. He got up, and look straight at me. His face, it was a mask. Only half of it was a mask. One side was his plain face. The other look like one of those demons and it had yellow irises and black pupils. "NOW YOU DIE." It said to me. "Ishine I not going to fight you." I said hoping to snap him out of it. "…bankai mode." Was all he said. I close my eyes knowing this thing is not my brother, but a demon going to kill me. I could run, or fight, but I saw one in action. It stronger and more faster, so I am fuck at the monument . I look at it and saw it had a fire and ice sword growing from it hands. I start to run away trying to at least get back to town. I look back to see it was gone. I turn away back to the way to town, and saw it was behind me. Before I could scream, it stab me in the legs freezing them both. Then as I fall back, he did the same to my arms. "SEE YOU HELL HAHAHAHHAHAH." I close my eyes as it shatter my legs and arms. Them stab snd slice open my chest. I start to cough up blood, wishing this was a bad dream, or it a prank, but the feel of my arms, and legs gone is not a prank. "GOODBYE." Then as my last vision it slice my head clean off. Dead I am dead once more.

Demon Ishine's Pov

I laugh as I kill Ishine dumb little brother. I rip out the dead kid's heart as I start to think about Brake's story. Is he dead too. Fuck it, I don't care. I took a bite out of Drake's heart, and walk back to town. Well since the town people can't die, then who should I kill. "Switch can still die." I said to myself as I flew to the fuck up house. I saw Switch laying on the conch, waiting for Drake, maybe, but Drake gone plus his heart was delicious. I busted through the door.

"Holy shit Ishine don't do that, what with the mask, and where Drake?" He ask me. "Well I am demon now, and I killed Drake, then ate his heart. His eye shot open as he scream and start to run away from me. I ran up to him fast, then grab him by the neck, and then choke him. "P-p-please –i-i-i-i don't want to die-a-a-again." He said as I choke him more. I threw to the ground and with my claws and rip him apart. He was crying and kept crying begging for mercy. I got annoyed by him and slash at his throat, and he stood quiet. I then twisted his head off, as I smash his chest open, and rip his heart out. Much like Drake I ate his heart, and threw his dead body across the floor. After my meal I went into the town for more fun.

Drake's Pov?

I just sat there on went felt like nothing, I wanted to cry my eyes out. My only brother who love me just kill me and eat my heart. Then I felt ground. I looked around only to find a school. "Where am I." Then I felt a hand on me. "WELCOME TO THE ACADEMY."

Author note.

Ha over now I work on my new story, so if any one wants to send a oc or is You sent me a oc and want to let me use them in my next story, pm so I can use them, or I am aloud to use them. BYE


End file.
